It's a Festivus Miracle!
by Cap'NCupcake
Summary: When Blaine gets back from his 'Christmas Spectacular,' he has a little gift for Kurt. Blaine/Kurt one shot. Post - A Very Glee Christmas


"Boo!"

Kurt jumped at the sudden noise as Blaine plopped down on the couch next to him. "You scared me. Again," Kurt said with a small smile. "Are you going to do that every time?"

Blaine returned the smile with a hint of mischief. "I don't know. Maybe. It's kinda fun."

Kurt rolled his eyes and readjusted himself on the couch. "How was the Christmas Spectacular?" he asked with wide eyes, holding up his hands and waving his fingers about just as Blaine had done the other day.

He chuckled a bit and shook his head. "It was good, actually. Everyone was great."

"And you? Was it cold outside?" Kurt questioned with a smirk.

He nodded. "The crowd seemed to love it, at least. But my partner,_ Alisa_," Blaine said, rolling his eyes and shrugging his shoulders. "I've sung with better."

Kurt bent his head to hide the blush that immediately came to his cheeks after Blaine winked at him. He opened the book that lay in his lap back to the page he had been reading earlier, trying to distract himself from the boy sitting beside him. Suddenly, a hand shot into view, plopping down on the page and blocking the words from sight.

"Please tell me you weren't studying the entire time I was gone," Blaine said. Kurt could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

He glanced up from the book with a smile. "In between chapters 4 and 5, I went downstairs to get a bagel and a bottle of water."

Blaine's grin grew as he nodded in awe. "I'm impressed."

"I thought you'd be." Kurt let Blaine take the book from his hands and place it on the coffee table in front of them, picking up a box Kurt had just noticed for the first time in exchange. "What's with the present?" he asked. The wrapping paper had snowflakes on it and the bow was bright blue.

Blaine pushed it towards Kurt with a warm smile. "It's for you, actually. Merry Christmas."

Kurt pushed the present back. "Oh, I don't celebrate Christmas."

With a smug smile, Blaine placed it in the younger boy's hands. "You never told me you were Jewish."

Kurt put it back on the table. "I'm not. I just don't really believe in God."

"Take it anyways. Think of it as an early birthday present." He slid the box closer to Kurt on the table.

Sliding it back, Kurt wondered why he had never before noticed how damn persistent Blaine was. "I really can't do that. My birthday's not until August."

With a roll of his eyes and a melodramatic sigh, Blaine placed it in Kurt's hands and didn't let go until he felt Kurt's fingers curl around the sides of the box. "Then it's a Festivus Miracle. Happy Festivus, Kurt."

"Happy what?" Kurt asked, finally understanding that he was going to be opening this present whether he believed in Christmas or not.

"Festivus?" Blaine said with wide eyes, acting as if Kurt had just asked who Madonna was. "With the aluminum pole and the Airing of Grievances? 'Hey! No bagel, no bagel, no bagel' . . . No?"

Kurt smiled slightly and shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

He sighed sadly, hanging his head in grievance. "As soon as we are done here," Blaine said firmly, looking back up at Kurt with serious eyes, "we are going to my room and having a ridiculously long Seinfeld marathon. I think we can fit all nine seasons into two nights, don't you?"

Kurt pushed away all of the thoughts that immediately flew to his mind at the mention of being in Blaine's room all night, just the two of them. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see," he answered, slightly breathless.

"Good." If Blaine had noticed his friend's disheveled state, he didn't say anything. "Now open it up. It's from me" – Kurt's heart soared – "and the rest of the Warblers." . . . Oh.

Blaine watched as Kurt opened the box and stared down at the sweater with wide eyes. He held it up for further inspection. "Wow! It's . . . I . . . I'm speechless," Kurt exclaimed, staring down at the hideous sweater with the biggest smile he could muster. The giant Santa head was winking and the dark puke green of the background made him feel slightly nauseous.

Blaine smiled. "You hate it, don't you?"

"What? No! I-I-" Kurt racked his brain for some kind of way to compliment the sweater without completely lying but was distracted by Blaine's hearty chuckle. "Why are you laughing?"

"We always give the newest Warbler an ugly Christmas sweater for the holidays. It's kind of a tradition."

Kurt sighed thankfully. "Thank goodness. I've never seen you out of your uniform," he cringed at the overwhelming thoughts yet again, but continued anyways, "but I was hoping you'd have more taste than _this_."

Blaine's laugh filled the air. "This isn't even that bad. Mine had some elves doing a jig."

"I can't believe you just said the word jig."

"I can't believe you don't know what Festivus is."

"Touche."

They smiled at each other before Blaine broke the silence. "So I actually got you one more thing, too."

"Oh, no. I can't-" Kurt started, shaking his head from side to side in fear of what other crazy traditions the Warblers might have.

Blaine laughed once more and stood up from the couch. "Don't worry. I think you'll actually like this one. Well, I hope."

"But I don't even-"

"It's Festivus, remember? The holiday for the rest of us. Now come on." Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrist, sending a chill down his spine, and pulled him over towards the open doorway. They stood there in silence as Kurt stared above them.

Hanging above them, wrapped tightly in a red bow, was a branch of mistletoe.

The first time Kurt had seen the plant, a couple of days previous, he had been walking with Wes and David to breakfast. He immediately asked them if they were positive the entire student body wasn't gay, making them laugh loudly and shake their heads. They explained that it was mostly for decoration, but he could use it for its intended holiday purpose if he wanted to. The two older boys then both went into crazy fits of coughing, making Kurt blush and roll his eyes when Wes's coughs sounded like "CoughYou and BlaineCough!" and he was sure David said, "CoughIf you don't kiss him soon, I may have to do it myselfCough!"

Kurt felt the familiar heat come to his cheeks as he stared at the green plant above them. After a few more awkward, silent seconds, he spoke. "Blaine, I'm not exactly sure how it goes with this crazy Festivus holiday of yours, but normally, when two people get caught underneath some mistletoe-"

"They're supposed to kiss. I know." Kurt's eyes slipped from the mistletoe, down to the boy in front of him. He stared at Blaine with surprised eyes and his mouth slightly agape. He watched as Blaine's hesitant smile faded away into nothing. "You don't wanna kiss me, do you?"

"No! I mean yes. I mean-"

Blaine groaned and shook his head, glancing away from Kurt. "I am _so _sorry, Kurt. I mean, everyone was all, 'Oh, go for it!' and 'You two are perfect for each other!' and I was stupid enough to believe them, and-"

"Blaine."

"-and now it's going to be all weird between us and you're probably not even going to want to talk to me anymore. I can't blame you for it, really-"

"Blaine."

"-and I seriously thought you liked me too, like an idiot. And now I'm just rambling, making me look like and even _bigger _idiot, if that's even possible. I should just go off and move to Winnipeg – that's in Canada – and-"

Blaine was suddenly cut off as Kurt took a step closer, and cupped his cheek with his hand, bringing their faces even closer. When their lips touched, Kurt's eyes fell shut and he wouldn't be surprised if he gasped a bit. Blaine's lips were so soft compared to Karofsky's and they tasted like vanilla. His hair felt like silk against the tips of Kurt's fingers, and he smelt like peppermint.

After they broke apart, Kurt didn't step back but instead rested his forehead against the older boy's. "I love my present. Well, this one at least," he said with a smile.

Blaine chuckled and shook his head, his smile never leaving his lips. "It's a Festivus Miracle."

* * *

So this is my first Blaine/Kurt fic. First Glee fic, actually. Hopefully, the characters aren't TOO OOC, or anything. Also, if you don't know what Festivus is . . . Well. I may just be as shocked as Blaine. And yes, I did put in a Very Potter Musical quote. It's too hard not to. I just finished the whole thing yesterday and am now starting Act 2 of the sequel. "Oh man. I would, uh, I would kick weiner dogs." Tehehehehehe! Oooooh, hot Harry. If only you were this hot, sexy, and freaking hilarious in the movies.

Thanks to my always amazing beta, Chesty's Superbest Friend! Love ya my dear!

I don't own Glee, Festivus, Seinfled, A Very Potter Musical, or anything else I may have mentioned. Although, like pretty much everyone else who makes these stupid disclaimers after writing a Blaine/Kurt fic, I wish I owned Blaine. That sexy, sexy beast . . .

:) Jordan


End file.
